Rejuvenation
by AaronEmilyLove2005
Summary: Sometimes it takes a life changing event to show us what or who we've needed in our lives all along.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I started working on months ago but then started "Lukewarm". I know you guys are waiting on the next chapter of "Lukewarm" and I will be updating it. I apologize for the wait. I've had some things going on at home and then after the promo for "Route 66", I was inspired to go back and finish this one. You'll see why. Thank you for your patience and so much for all of your reviews!

Summary: Sometimes it takes a life changing event to show us what or who we've needed in our lives all along.

Rejuvenation

Emily walked into the bullpen and back to her desk after grabbing a stack of files that needed to be done before going home. She looked up and through Hotch's office blinds, assuming to see him working hard, as usual, his head buried in the desk. He wasn't.

Hotch had actually just signed his high school sweetheart marriage away. He had loved Haley for years. Loving her was all he ever knew. They weren't happy. He knew it and she knew it. He tried. He tried hard with his marriage and with the role as a father to a beautiful son that he adored. Sometimes Hotch needed to acknowledge the fact that he wasn't infallible, that he was human. He would never live it down, as far as Haley was concerned; that he was the cause of the marriage falling apart, but Hotch knew better than that. Sure, he was hardly ever home... but when he was, he was a great father and husband. Even Emily knew it was true.

Emily looked up only to find Hotch leaning against the arm rest of his desk chair. He looked distant or at least deep in thought. He had recently been served divorce papers at his workplace, so she knew the state Hotch was in lately, and had been in all day, according to Reid. Reid told Morgan that the interview with serial killer Chester Hardwick, at his own request, was 'ultimately uneventful" which absolutely wasn't true after being locked up in a room with a serial killer and an unarmed, irritable FBI agent for thirteen minutes. Fortunately, Reid saved the day with his genius abilities once again. Since Morgan, and everyone else teasing Garcia and Kevin had left the bullpen, this left Emily and her genius victim practically alone. Emily knew this was her shot.

"So how did it go today?", Emily asked Reid, trying not to sound too interested to where Reid would notice an ounce of what she was feeling right now. "I seriously doubt that a visit like that was uneventful."

"I will admit it was a little stressful. Hotch is under a lot of stress lately with his separation from Haley and her calling him as soon as we got there didn't help either." Reid began. "Then the warden at the prison was irritating Hotch and the interview just... didn't go as according to... plan...Umm..." Reid told her, trying not to give too much away about the days' events and already wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth.

Emily looked at Reid, clearly finding that he was stalling. "What do you mean; things didn't go according to plan?" Reid's eyes roamed around the bullpen, and then landed on the files in front of him. "Reid..." Emily repeated when she didn't receive an answer. He was too busy trying to calculate in his head which route around the other desks would get him through the BAU glass doors and avoid this conversation all together.

"Reid!", Emily asked more firmly.

Reid found that Emily's tone sent chills down his spine unexpectedly, so he crawled back in his skin and answered, "Yes?"

Giving him 'Hotch glare' Emily continued, "Reid. What. Happened?"

Reid peeked up at Hotch's office, exhaled, looked up and finally spoke. "I've wanted to tell someone this all day Emily." A little concerned, Emily whispered…. "Yeah? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Emily", Reid assured her, glancing up at Hotch's office, "both of us are fine."

Emily noticed his choice of words stating that both him and Hotch were fine, telling her that something had gone on at the prison. "Reid, I swear to God, if you don't tell me what happened right now, I will sit you down and teach you the complete rendition of "The Kissing Song" and make you sing it in front of the whole team."

"Okay, okay…..When we got to Connecticut and in the room with Hardwicke, Hotch felt that we didn't need the cuffs or chains on Hardwicke, so he told the guards to leave them off." Reid said.

"What?" Emily immediately spat back, so loudly that Hotch turned and looked out of his office window for second. Emily gave Hotch the 'oops sorry' look, lowered her voice, and then repeated herself. "What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Emily, I really don't. I have never seen Hotch like this. I was a little uncomfortable to say the least. Hotch, on the other hand was ready to physically take Hardwicke down if necessary." Realizing that he was leaving Emily confused, Reid added, "Uhh….We were locked in a room .….for thirteen minutes."

"What? Why? Was there no security in a Connecticut prison?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"Of course there was, but the guards were out with prison population and weren't there to unlock the door. Hardwicke planned it that way. He's psycho." Emily was silent, jaw dropped, so Reid continued, "So... I stalled our time and in the meantime charmed a sexual sadist solely with information about himself….cocky bastard."

Shaking her head, Emily teased Reid…"Oh my god, I can't believe you told us it was an uneventful day. So….the ride back? How did that go?", hoping she was masking what she really wanted to know. Was Hotch alright?

"It was fine." Reid said.

"Did Hotch actually talk to you in the SUV or did he just sit there like….I don't know…..Hotch?"

Giving her a small grin Reid said "Emily, Believe it or not, I do get tired of answering so many questions day in and day out. What's up with you today? You're acting a little weird."

"I'm fine Reid. I just wondered how your day went. I'm sorry. I'm done. I'm sure you're tired. I'm going to finish a few more files and then I'm off." Emily said quickly, hoping she'd not blown her cover.

Grabbing his satchel and sweater, Reid got up from his desk, "Yeah, I'm done for the night and I'm beat so I'll see you tomorrow Emily. Tell Morgan the same for me."

"Yeah, I will if I see him. I'm sure he is still hitting up Penelope for the juicy details of her and Kevin.'', she said with a loud giggle; a giggle so loud that it grabbed Hotch's attention.

In seconds Hotch was standing on the bullpen ramp. "Are you two going to play out here all night? I'm sure you both have something you could be doing." Giving 'the glare', he added, "I'm sure there is. Get back to work please or go home."

"Yes Sir", Emily and Reid said in unison. Walking back into his office, Hotch basically slammed his door shut.

"What the hell is his problem? He didn't even give us a chance to say anything." Emily said.

"Well, all Hotch said to me was that Haley wanted the divorce uncontested, no lawyers, just between them. She claimed it would save money, which it would technically because the average…" Reid rambled on,

"Reid!" Emily said, "I got it. So, that's what has him upset then I guess. It's all understandable."

"Yeah, you know Hotch hasn't ever just talked to me like that about his personal life.", Reid said, "I'd have to say that was probably the most eventful part of my day.", he said with a smile. "Well, I'm going home. Have a good night Emily."

"You too Reid. See you tomorrow." Emily said as she gave him a little wave as he turned toward the doors.

Emily sat back down to finish the dreaded files and couldn't help but look up at Hotch's office. When she did, he caught her gaze and locked eyes with her for a few seconds. She felt huge butterflies in her tummy. These weren't cute little butterflies that flutter in your tummy when one is with their high school boy or girlfriend. These were more like the butterflies in your tummy when a cop pulls you over. Those "Oh shit!" butterflies.

Hotch looked away and back to the papers on his desk. Emily sat there for a minute or two, her face buried in her desk, until some force of idiocy over took her and seconds later she was up the stairs and standing in front of Hotch's office door. What was she doing? With Hotch in the mood he was in, she was pretty sure he wasn't going to talk to anyone, most of all her. She was worried about him. She felt like they had somewhat become friends since their fall out soon after she'd joined the team.

Emily mumbled to herself, "I'll just go in and say I'm going home for the night and I'll see how he is." She continued mumbling, "If he bites my head off I'll just leave it alone."

Just then the office door swung open with Hotch standing on the other side confused "What are you doing Prentiss?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"I, uhh….I just wanted to say goodnight Sir and I will see you tomorrow." Emily stammered.

Hotch looked at Emily and she could tell that her answer was lame.

"Prentiss, you never come to tell me when you're leaving, so what is it? I'm really tired and I'd like to get done and get out of here like everyone else." Thinking maybe he was a little too harsh, judging by the surprised look on Emily's face, Hotch spoke in a softer tone, "I'm sorry, Em…..Prentiss…I have had a challenging day and I just want to get out of here. I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I apologize. Come on in. What did you need?"

Slowly walking into Hotch's office, she stopped to stand behind the two chairs facing his desk, putting her nervous hands on the back of one of them. Inside she thought, _'Why am I nervous? It's just Hotch.'_

"Hotch, don't be upset with Reid, but he told me what happened today...and about Haley...and I just came up here to ask if you were okay... and..." before she was interrupted.

"I'm fine Prentiss" he said, knowing that he was lying and knowing that she knew he was lying.

Emily knew better. Hotch had just prepared himself, earlier, to take down a serial killer with his bare hands. She was concerned about him, but she let it go for now. "Okay then. Well, let any of us know if you need to just talk or whatever. You always ask about us when we're going through shit. Let someone be there for you."

Hotch couldn't fathom the thought of being rude with her again, so he spoke softly. "Really Emily, I'm okay. I appreciate your asking but I will be fine. The day just didn't go well...but we have many of those days don't we?" he ended with a small grin.

"Yes Sir, I suppose we do." she says, noticing that Hotch was in some type of discomfort with his hand on his chest, his eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" she said with a look of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little too spicy of a lunch I guess." he said with a smirk.

"I can get some of Reid's Tums from his desk drawer, if you'd like." Emily said, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Thank you but that's okay. I'm going to go home. This has just been one of those exhausting days.", he said.

"Okay, well then goodnight Sir. See you tomorrow.", Emily said.

Hotch felt the butterflies in his stomach that he hadn't experienced since he was teenager; butterflies that he shouldn't be having for his subordinate. He knew he shouldn't, but that didn't stop the little bastards from appearing almost every time Emily was in his presence. His marriage to Haley had long been over and they both knew it, but Hotch didn't look for this; these feelings he had for his co-worker. He was so in love with Emily that he couldn't see anyone but her with him for the rest of his life. But how in the hell was he supposed to tell her that? He didn't want to ruin the friendship, that was just getting started, on just some immaculate chance that she would even come close to feeling the same.

"Umm Yes, tomorrow." he stammered. "Emily...you know you don't have to call me Sir"

"Ohh...okay Si...Hotch." she said with a smile. "I will try to watch that, Emily said, almost laughing, standing there at his door unable to move.

Hotch stood there taken by her smile. He thought she was beautiful and those big brown eyes won him over and caused him to begin walking toward Emily before he even realized he had moved. Then he finally spoke. "Emily", he said as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Emily felt a rush of emotions through her body when his hand made contact with her shoulder. She turned more to face him and looked into his eyes. "What is it Hotch? What's wrong?"

Hotch didn't blink. He couldn't. He was melting right where he stood.

"I need to talk to someone... I know this is odd for me and I know you have other things to do, I just..."

This time, it was Emily who interrupted. "Hotch, Just because you're the unit chief, doesn'tmean that you don't have feelings. I told you that we're all here for you."

Hotch stood there reveling in her words, deciphering them the way he chose. _"You're _the only one I want here." he said as he lifted his hand to touch the side of her face for a moment and then reached behind her and shut the door gently.

Emily was speechless. She had dreamed of this day; the day when she could break that cool exterior of his. But now that the day had arrived, she was scared and not only that, but feeling like maybe she didn't want to be the rebound girl that she had recently thought she'd love to be.

"Hotch... ", Emily choked out as he moved closer to her, his hand now at the back of her neck. He slowly pulled her into his space and stopped as his lips were almost touching hers. "Emily, please...please don't stop me." With his hot breath now on her face, she was trembling. She was seeing stars and feeling lightheaded and couldn't find the words that she thought was best to say to him right now. She was helpless. "Hotch... "was all she could speak before his lips landed on hers and his hand went deep into her dark brown curls. She felt his determined lips open and his tongue slip out and caress her bottom lip to ask for permission. He got his answer.

"Hotch..." Emily mumbled, and Hotch took advantage of that moment to slip his tongue inside her hot mouth. With his tongue nearly taking control of her Emily muttered against his lips, "Hotc...Aaron" But he was persistent, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth. He was in heaven for what seemed like a mili-second before Emily placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away gently.

"Aaron, stop!" The tone in her voice made him immediately come back down from his high and he felt ashamed of how he had reacted.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Emily..." as he stepped back away from her, turned and walked quickly until he was back behind his desk; a place where he felt was a barrier to prevent him from doing or saying things that he knew he shouldn't. He always did this when she came into his office. He didn't trust himself to keep his distance from her when all he wanted to do was just take her, make love to her like no one else had and show her just how beautiful she was. Right now, he felt like that day would never come. He hung his head down, staring at the items on his desk, until he looked up and Emily was there, right beside him.

"Hotch", she said as she grabbed ahold of his hand. She didn't get a reply. He wouldn't even look up at her. "Aaron, look at me...please."

Hotch eased his head up and looked into her eyes. "Yes?"

Emily squeezed his hand, "I want to be here for you...in any way that you need me, but not here. Just please not here."

Hotch gave her hand a light squeeze back, and turned to her with plainly read emotions on his face. "Prentiss..."

Emily corrected him, "Its Emily...please call me Emily."

Hotch grinned the smallest, but sweetest grin, "Okay...Emily, I know this is fucked up and not fair to you and I'm sorry. I never should have put you in this position. I mean, we work together", his voice a little louder.

Emily didn't know what to say. She anticipated those words leaving his lips if anything ever happened, and she was right. She knew it was risky messing around with the boss, but at this moment _'the boss'_ is upset and hurting, and it killed her to see him like this.

Hotch slowly continued, "It's just that ...well...I signed the divorce papers tonight and it was hard. Haley and I knew it was over months ago, and to be honest I'm relieved that it's all over with, but it doesn't make me feel like any less of a failure."

Emily saw the disappointment on his face and lifted both hands to turn his face toward her. "Hotch, you are not a failure. You tried to save that marriage and you know it. You've done everything you can to give Jack everything he needs, including time with his father. Those are the moments that he will remember."

Hotch looked up at Emily, his face still in her hands. "But I just keep thinking about all the moments that I'm going to miss by not being there. Haley isn't exactly being reasonable."

Emily nodded her head. "She's just upset right now. Give her some time to calm down and then try to work things out with her. "

Hotch raised his hands to Emily's and slowly brought them down to each side of her body. "I think you should go home now. I'm sorry. I'm ...I'm sorry. Thank you for listening Emily. I just think it's best if you go home now."

Feeling like a failure herself, Emily gave in. All she wanted to do tonight, honestly, was be there for him and he wouldn't let her do that. She gave him a quick hug, "Okay Hotch. I'll go, just please call me if you need anything okay? Please?"

Emily ended the hug, afraid of upsetting him further.

Hotch could smell that familiar scent of Emily. It was intoxicating. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but the smell reminded him of the field of flowers that lay next to his house when he was a child. He loved how she could take him back to his childhood without even trying. The pleasant memories were rare but just the smell of her could make him feel safe again. "I will. I'll be fine. I think I'll go home, have a drink and relax." He gave her a small smile, enough to show her those dimples she loved. "You be careful going home. It's pouring out there."

Emily didn't want to leave but didn't want to push him. She knew better. "I will…..you too Hotch." She reluctantly walked toward his office door as she sighed...a sigh that Hotch didn't miss.

"Emily..." he spoke before he knew it. He was thinking of a thousand things he wanted to say to her but "Goodnight" was all that he could muster.

"Goodnight Hotch", Emily practically whispered as she walked through his doorway.

By the time Emily had gathered her things and was entering the elevator, she heard what she thought was an almost moaning scream. She immediately put her arm out to stop the closing doors. She listened again. She knew nobody else was in the bullpen when she left and didn't remember seeing anyone else otherwise. She heard the screaming again, louder this time.

_Hotch._

She exited the elevator and ran through the bullpen and up the steps leading to Hotch's office, missing a couple on the way. Entering his still open office doorway, Emily found Hotch slumped down on the couch, holding his chest.

Emily's breath was completely gone, her eyes wide as she ran toward him. "Hotch! Oh my god!", she said with her voice trembling.

Hotch could barely speak but saw the fear in Emily's eyes and found that small breath to speak. "Em..ly, I ... I can't... breathe."

"Hotch, I'm calling for an ambulance" she said as she grabbed her cell from her pocket.

"Em'ly, no, it's okay. I just need a second.", he said.

Emily layed her hand over his that tightly covered his chest. "No, I'm not waiting Hotch." she told him firmly, "This could be a heart attack and I'm not taking that chance." she said as she dialed the numbers, her hands shaking.

After one ring, she had help. "This is Agent Emily Prentiss of the FBI. I need an ambulance to the FBI building, sixth floor, now! An agent is down!" Listening to the dispatcher on the other end, she felt like this was taking forever. "Yes...no he's alert...okay...yeah, yeah I got it...yes, please hurry!" Emily yelled before pitching her phone to the other end of the couch.

Leaning over to him, she was wishing her FBI training would kick in but her emotions temporarily took over causing her to forget everything she had learned.

"The dispatcher said for you to just rest, take slow breaths and lie down." Emily told him, running her fingers through his hair.

Hotch was sweating profusely and moving his head from side to side, obvious to Emily, in a lot of pain. Hotch was tough, but this was pain he'd never experienced before and he was preparing himself to die right there in front of the woman he was in love with.

Emily got herself together. For him. She knew she was the only one that could help him right now. "Okay...it's gonna be okay Hotch. There's help coming." She jerked her jacket off, half ass folded it and laid it at the other end of the couch. She reached for her phone and pushed it onto the office floor. "Here, lie down.", as she helped him slide against the back of the couch until he was lying down, his head on her jacket at one end and his lower legs and his feet hanging over the arm of the other.

Hotch looked up in Emily's eyes, "I'm sor..ry", he muttered.

Emily gave him a sympathetic but yet confused look as she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes which were full of tears. She didn't know if he was scared or in so much pain that it actually brought him to tears. "Sorry?"

Trying to catch his breath, he answered, "I'm sorry... for not... Oh god... Nnuh..." he began moaning.

"Hotch, don't talk, and just try to relax."

He had a look of total frustration and maybe even fear on his face.

Glancing down at his tie Emily reached for it, pulling at it's knot so quickly that it tangled up. "Ohh..damnit..." She was panicking. _'C'mon Emily '_ she said in her mind that was racing much quicker than she had ever known. In seconds, she gave up trying to actually untie the tie and just lifted his head and pulled the tie over it.

"There...it won't hurt you to take your tie off for once in this office." she said, almost attempting to break the tension in the room.

Even at this moment, the 'Hotch glare' came through, but vaguely. Emily took that as a sign that he was going to be okay.

Just then Hotch grabbed his left arm and then his chest in excruciating pain. "Ohh..mm.." His breaths were becoming shorter and his face tightened. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body went limp.

Emily felt for a pulse at his neck.

He wasn't breathing.

"Oh god, Hotch, don't you do this to me!" Emily almost yelled. She walked to the end of the couch, closest to his desk, grabbed his legs and pulled him down slowly so that his head could lay flat on the couch. As she pulled, her jacket fell to the floor but she didn't even notice. She walked back up to Hotch lying lifeless. She immediately took ahold of his shirt at the top buttons and ripped it open. "Hotch...Hotch...come on please." she said as she leaned over, positioned his head and opened his mouth to start CPR. Nervously she lowered her lips to his and gave him two breaths and compressions to his chest. "C'mon Hotch, c'mon.", she said, tears reaming her eyes. She repeated the process and two more breaths and two compressions later, he sucked in a breath and coughed hard and opened his eyes.

"Oh thank god", Emily sighed. "Hotch, can you hear me? Hotch?"

Hotch focused in on her face and then her eyes. He saw the tears and how scared she was. "I'm o..kay. I'm okay."

"You gave me one hell of a scare Hotch." she said, hearing the commotion in the bullpen. "The paramedics are coming. Hold on."

She left his side long enough to go to his doorway to get the paramedics attention. "In here guys, in here!"

The paramedics hurried to Hotch's office with a stretcher. Emily had gone back to his side and didn't plan on leaving.

"Mam", a paramedic said, "Mam, you're going to have to give us room." Reluctantly, Emily moved back, but not far away, as the men hooked up an EKG to Hotch's chest. "What is his name?" the paramedic asked Emily. She was in such a daze that she couldn't even think. "Mam…. his name?" he asked again.

"Hotch….Aar….Aaron Hotchner" she finally replied, her voice shaking. She stood there watching the paramedics put the oxygen mask on his face and an I.V. in his arm. "This can't be happening." she actually spoke aloud, however, not quite loud enough for the paramedics to hear.

"Aaron? Aaron?" the medic said, trying to get Hotch to remain alert, while checking his vitals. "Just try to relax Aaron, we're gonna help you." he told him, finally receiving some form of response. She took one of the workers aside, "He's gonna be okay right?"

The paramedic looked at Emily and sighed, "Mam, He has possibly had a heart attack. I can't say for sure about his condition but we've got his heart rate down for now. We'll do some blood work but I will say that it looks like we may need to do a cardiac catheterization to look at the heart. He's not getting much oxygen without out help and there is a possibility of a blockage." Emily was still dazed. "Will you be riding with Agent Hotchner to the hospital?", he asked as they wheeled Hotch out of the office.

Emily immediately creaked out, "Yes, yes I will."

The complete ride to the hospital, Hotch was getting more and more back to himself. Emily assumed it must take quite a dose of Nitroglycerin to keep a Hotchner down, because he was still fighting every bit as much as he could, considering the condition he was in. Hotch was being hooked up to everything imaginable and wasn't taking it too well. It wasn't as much of his headstrong personality coming through as it was his confusion about what was happening. Emily was sitting by his side in the ambulance. She reached out for his hand and with the other hand; she ran her fingers through his hair. He calmed almost immediately. "Emily...what's going on? Why am I….in this thing? Jack...I need to talk to Jack." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Hotch, everything is okay. I called Haley and told her what happened. You'll see Jack soon okay? Right now, we have to take care of you." Emily said, hoping to calm him down.

"What _did _happen Emily?" Hotch asked her, still confused and now drugged.

"Hotch, let's just get you to the hospital and we will talk about it.", Emily said, not really looking forward to telling the 'stoic Aaron Hotchner' something that would result in him being out of work for some time. She knew he wouldn't take it well but she was determined; after this night, she was going to make sure he listened to someone else for a change. The night's events were obviously unclear to Hotch and she thought for a second that he may not remember anything that happened before she had left his office. She wasn't looking forward to sharing that bit of info with him either, seeing as how he had regretted kissing her.

"Emily, talk to me. What happened?" he asked as firmly as possible while he squeezed her hand.

The ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance and stopped. "Hotch, let these people help you and I will explain everything soon, I promise. Just try to relax." she said as she slowly began to let go of his hand.

"Wait... ", Hotch said with almost a whisper, not letting go of her hand. Looking in Emily's eyes, he saw visions of what had happened in his office. "I remember..." Emily's heart skipped a beat and it felt like it was hours before Hotch finished his sentence. "...it was a heart attack wasn't it?" he added.

Emily's breath was caught in her throat at his words as his hand was still in hers. "Yeah", she stammered. "They think maybe it was."

Hotch took as deep of a breath as possible. "Great.", he said sarcastically.

"Hotch, please don't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on getting out of here first okay?" she said, trying to help him calm down.

"Okay...alright." he said. He knew he needed to calm down for her, if not for himself, because her hand was shaking in his. "I will. Thank you Emily."

"What are you thanking me for Hotch?" Emily said softly.

"For saving my life." Hotch said with tears in his eyes. Emily looked at him with a surprised look. She figured Hotch wouldn't remember that. "I overheard the paramedics say that if you hadn't been there, I might have..." he trailed off. Thank you Emily."

"You're welcome Hotch. I'm glad I was still there." she said.

"Still?" he said before the paramedics took him out of the ambulance, pulling Emily's hand from his.

Emily didn't get a chance to reply to Hotch before they wheeled him through the emergency room doors. She followed behind them as far as she could until she reached the E.R. doors that were lined with that damn restricted warning. She wanted to be with him. She had never seen Aaron Hotchner scared before and the fact that she had now, made her fall deeper in love with him. Just to see this side of him and to actually find out that it existed, blew her mind, but in a positive way. She realized that Hotch couldn't always control his emotions and to her that only meant that he was even more of a man.

A/N: I will update as soon as possible :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I do apologize for the long wait. I have part of the next chapter in my computer only, which has a virus at this time and will not even turn on. :-( It will not be fixed before February most likely. I will be writing new stories until then because I can start new ones from my phone and upload them. It's kind of a pain in the neck but I love to write H/P! Sorry for the news. Thank you all for hanging in there. If any of you are interested in my Thomas/Paget fanfics, email me at rgtitanic1912 and I will send you a link. Thank you!


End file.
